User talk:FreddyderHamster/Archive
Welcome welcome to the wiki. i hope you have fun and explore this wiki.-- 15:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Wiki! I hope you have fun here! If you need help just ask at my talk.-- 15:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Mayor Frictionfit is a stub article Please don't remove 'stub' notifications from pages that are obviously stub articles as you did on Mayor Frictionfit's page. Thanks 17:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Shop test I will make a shop test. This are the points. -time : -price : -Fazit : --FreddyderHamster 16:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Feedback Please say something about your order in my store on my store feedback page.-- 17:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Ok ,I have give you a feedback -- 18:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sig Please make your sig visibale.-- 23:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Because I can't see the words.-- 23:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :If he really wants it this way, just let him :) 23:29, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay.-- 23:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) The old sig was bad i have a new-- Okay than.-- 21:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Top users Want to be on it?-- 13:33, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes!, why not-- 13:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Okay then I'll add you.-- 13:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) THANKS,AGAIN-- YOUR WELCOME-- 13:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Good You made the backround. If you want you can do it on here.-- 13:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC)} -- 13:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) : :E.g.: :Gives: 19:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks-- 19:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) File:FreddytheHamster Skin.png And File:Skin FreddyderHamster.png File:FreddytheHamster Skin.png and File:Skin FreddyderHamster.png will be deleted in 5 days if not used. 16:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes delete it i don´t need the files-- 17:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Linking Thanks for adding so many links on each page, but if you check the My LEGO Network Wiki:Manual of Style, you will find that we like only one of each link on a page. Thanks, 14:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) O.K.-- 14:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Cool Sig I like your sig-- 15:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 15:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Order Please finish your order at the Official Store. -- 01:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Color Links Use: For links inside the wiki. Use: For links outside of the wiki. Use: To color a link to your MLN page. -- 03:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 05:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 05:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Clicks for Lucky Dip Did you give me 5 clicks to enter the lucky dip-- 17:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes,i did.I gave 5 clicks on magazine module rank 3 Thanks for the clicks. Will you win? Only time will tell-- 16:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Store a Would you like to work at store a.You could be a chef or a waiter,if you would reply on denholm1999 talk page please. -- 08:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC)